happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rushin' Winter
Rushin' Winter is a HTFF episode. Plot Lia is in a train that makes its stop at a station. She finds out on her app that a big snowstorm is on its way. Rush enters the station, shoving himself through thick crowds. Lia hops off the train and bumps into him running from the opposite direction. She warns him about the snowstorm, making Rush all the more concerned to reach his destination on time. His train unfortunately leaves without him. Rush calls a cab while Lia runs home, having noticed the dark clouds up ahead. Chompy soon arrives to find Rush waiting. He tells the taxi-driving croc to step on it. Chompy drives carefully due to the conditions of the road, also having to put up with Rush's impatience. Meanwhile, Lia stops at a busy street. Not willing to wait around, she boldly makes her way through the street, dodging cars thanks to her flexible body. But halfway across the road, she slips over an ice puddle. Walter drives up in his truck, but sees Lia and swerves to avoid hitting her. This results in him losing control and hitting other vehicles before a tree sends his truck into the air. Chompy is caught in an argument with his passenger, failing to notice Walter's truck crashing in front of the road. Chompy crashes his taxi and smashes his face into the steering wheel. Rush survives with only shattered glasses. Despite his poor vision, he decides to driving the taxi himself. He leaves behind a trail of oil which is shortly ignited from the cigarette of a frustrated Walter, who then dies when his truck explodes. Lia manages to reach the other side of the road. Unfortunately, she steps in wet cement. Handy plans to free her using a jackhammer, but hacks off her feet in the process. He somehow bandages the wounds, leaving her with nubby legs. She makes an angry scowl, but then gets an idea. She rides Handy's jackhammer the rest of the way home. Frilly and Ruddles set up road barriers right by the cracks made by Lia. An oncoming Rush is unable to see anything because of his broken glasses. He runs over Frilly and Ruddles and passes through the barriers. The oil and fire catch up and pour into the cracks. Stacy is shown waiting at a restaurant for her date to show up. Rush crashes through the walls and hops out of the taxi to greet her. Stacy is delighted to see him, until he presents her with Chompy's dismembered hand, which he holds like a bouche of flowers. Lia makes it home and relaxes on her couch with milk and gingerbread cookies. However, the oil and fire reach her house thanks to the trail of cracks. The place bursts to flames as the episode ends. Deaths #Numerous drivers are killed by Lia and Walter. #Chompy smashes his face into the steering wheel. #Walter dies when his truck explodes. #Frilly and Ruddles are ran over. #Lia most likely burns to death. Injuries #Lia's feet are hacked off by Handy's jackhammer. Trivia *This is the first episode to center around Rush and Lia, who have identical personality traits. *The title is a pun on Russian Winter. *Chompy's death is similar to Sniffles' death in Concrete Solution. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 87 episodes